My colors of Nine Months
by longlivetonight
Summary: Miley and Nick are married now and looking forward to a very healthy future of happiness and bliss. As they take on the world together, Miley comes across a diary which takes her to a world of another woman. Niley, Jaylor, Jelena.


Miley walked in the living room with Nick right behind her. 'It's really awesome.' Her voice echoed due to the lack of furniture.

Demi rolled her eyes 'You haven't even seen the bedrooms. Don't be so quick.'

Nick and Demi went to check out the other parts of the apartment, while Miley just gazed out of the living room balcony. They were on sixth floor and the view was great. The light cream paint on the walls made Miley feel warm and cozy.

Miley and Nick got married a month ago. But Nick was in Texas for work and just got back a week back. Till then Miley was living with Nick's sister/Miley's best friend, Demi. Now Nick and Miley were finally moving in together. A new house. A fresh start. A bright future.

Miley was thinking about all the possible furniture that would make the living room pretty when Demi walked to her 'This apartment seems nice to me. Few little changes plus new furniture equals to you perfect home.'

Miley smiled 'I told you this was perfect.'

Demi linked her arm with hers 'Come on now check out the bedrooms and the kitchen.'

They walked in the kitchen, adjoined with living room. It was huge, with counter and all the necessary drawers. They checked out the master bedroom and two other bedrooms. Miley was really impressed by the choice of colors on the walls.

Demi and Miley were again back in the living room, where Nick was now pacing.

Demi commented 'I thought we lost you. So what do ya think?'

Nick walked to them and squeezed between the girls, one arm around Miley and other around Demi. 'I like it. What about you babe?'

Miley said, looking around 'I love it. We shouldn't wait.'

'I will call the estate agent right away. You girls go home. I will be home before dinner.'

Three Weeks Later

Demi moved the last box, labeled 'Books' to the small bedroom, which Miley had turned into a study.

'I am tired.'

Miley looked at her, ticking on the list 'We are done now. I will call Nick and ask if the couch is gonna be delivered today. And I will order some pizza.'

Miley walked out of the room and Demi sat on the chair by the table and turned on Nick's computer. She connected her phone with the computer and started blasting 'One Direction' song.

She tapped her feet at the beat of the song and soon she started singing along 'Baby you light up my world like nobody else…the way that you twist your hair gets me overwhelmed…'

Miley walked in with a small box in her hand 'Whoa. Turn the volume down. We don't want neighbors to start complaining just yet.'

Demi turned off the music. Miley put the box down and sat on the other chair, beside Demi.

Demi took the list out of Miley's hand 'So are we done with everything?'

Miley scanned the list in Demi's hand 'Yes! The furniture is set, things have been moved and well the couch should be here in a week. Oh we still have to get new crockery. The old set is so not in faahion.'

Demi grinned 'I got that covered.'

'You don't need to. We will get them.'

Demi said, matter-of-factly 'Anyways I will have to get you guys a house warming gift. This is perfect.'

Miley turned around as she heard the door slam 'That would be Nick.'

After a minute Nick walked in , with a smile on his face 'I just met the owner of the house. All the paperwork is done. This house is officiay ours.'

Demi screamed 'Wooo!'

Miley and Nick started laughing. Demi started too. After minutes of laughing they finally could get control of themselves.

'My stomach hurts.' Demi moaned.

Miley stood up, strecting a bit 'Let me arrange these books.'

She startee empting the box Demi brought. She lined up the books on the shelf. All the shelves were well organised.

The bell rang.

'Oh that must be pizza.' Demi walked out to get it.

Nick followed 'I will get the plates.'

Miley was alone in the room now. She glanced around the room. Everything was perfect. She could use her free time here. When she was about to leave the room, her eyes fell on a small box. It was at the very corner of the study table. She opened it. There were old books, covered in dust.

Those were novels. But what caught her eyes was a white diary, covered with brown dust, sitting at the bottom of the box. She pulled it out. She cleaned the book with her hand and sleeve.

It was an ordibary looking diary. She opened it.

The cover page had a name and a caption too. The handwriting were in a flow, curvy.

_Taylor Alison __Swiss__ Jones._

_My Colors Of Nine Months~_


End file.
